


Naruto: Calm Before Storm

by Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku



Category: Naruto, Pandora Hearts
Genre: Abandoned!Minato, Jiraiya adopts Minato, Minato Namikaze is Michael Vessalius, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Isla Yura Arc, Pre-Naruto Series, Slight AU!on both ends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku/pseuds/Kuroyuki_Kokuyoku
Summary: 25 years ago, Oz Vessalius was switched with Xai Vessalius' stillborn son at birth. What if the child was actually still alive? What if a certain toad sage happened to be passing by and found the child and took him back to Konoha with him? What happens when Oz and his friends find out?(10/30/17) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT ON MY FANFICTION.NET PROFILE!!! I'm really sorry to have to do this to all of you...





	Naruto: Calm Before Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything by Jun Mochizuka nor Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Act II: This Act takes place in between Chapter 46 and 47 of Pandora Hearts.  
> Act III: This Act takes place during Chapter 47 but pre-Isla Yura arc.
> 
> "normal speech"  
> 'thoughts'  
> Italicized-Quotes taken from the manga

I: The Changeling

A lone man walked down an empty cobblestone pathway that led towards a small relatively unknown church with a tiny bundle of fabric in his arms. He was tall and intimidating with golden blond hair tucked underneath a well made top hat and vivid green eyes. His clothes were finely tailored to suit his frame and made of only the finest of materials. This was Lord Xai Vessalius of the Vessalius Dukedom. To anyone watching, he was simply a wealthy nobleman out for a late night walk. It was already the middle of the night so the streets were completely bare of people. Despite how deceptively peaceful the late evening was, the man thought it was anything but, especially given the situation.

It was that thing's fault. That abomination. It wasn't enough that he took away his son, but also his brother's wife and his nephew in the process. When will that monster in human skin be finally satisfied? How many more must die so that creature may live?

Xai Vessalius looked down in sorrow and despair at his son's unmoving body. Most babies were born full of life. Their bodies wiggling as they stretched out to explore the world outside the uterus. Their tiny shrill cries voicing their needs to anyone who can fulfill them. But his son didn't move when he was born. In fact, he didn't even so much as whimpered as his wife, Rachel, held their newborn to her bosom before passing out from exhaustion. Unbeknownst to her that the child she had carried inside her and waited eagerly for the last nine months to be born was in fact a stillborn. Dead before he took even a single breath outside his mother's womb. Now here Xai was, walking down the worn out pathway with his son's tiny corpse bundled in his arms. What was he thinking? Why was doing this anyways? Ah…that's right. His so-called ancestor's offer.

He stopped in front of the doors of the rundown church. Xai had to admit. This was an ideal place to drop off a baby's dead body. The church was far away enough to be away from any prying eyes. In addition to being rather old and most likely to be torn down within a few years, the place was situated near the slums. If anyone found the stillborn on the steps of the church, they would automatically assume the baby to be an abandoned newborn who wasn't able to survive the night. No one would put up a fuss. And frankly as cold as it was, no one would care. By now, the church's only occupant, a single elderly nun, would be asleep at this hour. She wouldn't awaken until well after morning.

However, the nobleman wasn't here for the old woman. There at the foot of the steps was a fussing infant on top of a bundle of oversized clothes meant to fit a larger child. Its tiny limbs poked out from the mass of fabrics. Xai can even make out faint wisps of golden blond hair on top of the infant's head. If he looked into the child's eyes, no doubt they would be a vibrant emerald green. Both traits are a trademark among members of the Vessalius Family. It was Jack Vessalius. Xai grit his teeth in loathing as he glared down at the small being. The man resisted the urge to murder Jack right there on the spot while he's still in his helpless deaged form. It would be so easy to wrap his hand around that fragile neck or smash its head open with his shoe. He could even take it to a nearby river and drown the thing, and no one will find out unless they fished its rotting carcass from the waters. As much as the man loved to give into his instincts, he can't. For more than one reason. Smothering his murderous intent towards his ancestor, he picked him up roughly and gently replaced the stillborn son where Jack had previously laid. He looked down at his child's small body one last time before taking off to go home. His business was done here.

Halfway towards Vessalius manor, he turned his head back to look towards the direction of the church where his son was. He had died on the same instance he was born. Come to think of it, he didn't have a name to call his own. Xai wanted it to mean something. Something to separate the boy from the freak of an ancestor. Something to show how much his child meant to him and Rachel. Michael. That will be his name. Despite never having a chance to live, he at least deserved a posthumous name. No matter how much time passes he would forever consider his and Rachel's son. That was something not even Jack can take away from him. Their precious gift from the heavens. With that thought, he turned back and continued his way back to his wife as she slept off her exhaustion from childbirth, completely ignorant to what had happened while she lay unconscious to the world.

If Xai had only just waited a minute longer, he would have heard the baby he had just placed at the church's main entrance whimper and stir for the first time since the womb. In the morning, the old nun who lived in the church will hear his tiny cries coming from outside the front door. A month later, the abandoned Vessalius child would be adopted by a white haired traveler, who happened to passing by and became attached to the boy. Deciding to take his new son back to his homeland, the boy would be uncreatively dubbed "Namikaze Minato" by said hermit, who had spent a whole day brainstorming proper names before taking inspiration from the harbor he was at while waiting for the ship taking the father and son back home to take off.

  1. The Box Opens



_…I don't want to think about this possibility but the Oz we know might not be the real Oz Vessalius!_

A young auburn-haired girl clutched the door handle with a white-knuckled grip. Her petite frame was stiff with shock. Her other free hand was clenched with a fistful of fabric as she held the material of her lovely dress tightly as if to stabilize herself from the newfound disturbance.

"I-Is that…true? Sir Oz isn't really…Oz." Sharon said as she cautiously peered at Xerxes and Sheryl from the doorway, her eyes still wide with shock. Sharon had just left her grandmother's study and was planning on meeting up with Oz and the others until she suddenly remembered that she had almost forgotten that she wanted to discuss something private with the elderly Duchess. She quickly made her way back and happened to overhear their retainer and the Rainsworth Duchess discussing the inconsistencies with Oz's birth. After hearing all of that, Sharon couldn't help but think of how devastated Oz would be if he found out. Come to think of it, does Gilbert even know as well? How will Alice react once she realizes her contractor isn't who he says he is? What went through Oscar's head as he found out that Oz wasn't really his nephew but a child switched at birth?

Both the duchess and the manservant were taken aback at Sharon's appearance. They didn't expect the girl to turn back to Sheryl's office and stumble upon Xerxes reporting to the Rainsworth Matriarch.

The white-haired contractor of Mad Hatter sighed in exasperation. "Oh dear, it looks like our little kitten has found something that caught her fancy." Curiosity killed the cat indeed. Knowing Sharon, she wouldn't be able to hide this sort of information from Oz even if she wanted to. If Oz didn't pick up something was wrong with Sharon, Gilbert or Alice will. Don't get him wrong. Sharon is very trustworthy woman. Otherwise she wouldn't be a contractor of Equus and a member of the Pandora Organization. It's just that she tends to let her emotions get the better of her, especially when it involves the people close to her. Because of that, Xerxes tries to shelter the girl as much as possible and not get her involved in such situations.

"Hu hu hu. Well, Xer, I don't see a problem in letting my granddaughter know about Oscar's discovery. As a member of Pandora and a friend to Young Oz, she derserves to know. Besides, now that my little Sharon knows we can't expect her to go back to being ignorant when she's already come so far. Not only that, but I believe Young Oz deserves to know as well. It's only right to tell him since it is about him." Sheryl said to Xerxes.

The white-haired Rainsworth servant scratched his head in thought. "…Very well then, I suppose I'll have to tell my little minions the good news. After all, she may be the one who found out, but it'll be a lot easier if this old man tells them than Milady. This way they can take their anger out at me if they want." Guess it looks like he was going to have to prepare himself for the inevitable explosion.

"Good luck, Xer. And don't forget to-"

"No, wait!" Sharon interrupted, causing the two to pause at their discussion and turn their attention back to her. "Oh…I mean…let me tell them myself… After all, it's my fault that I found out so I should take responsibility of my actions... Besides I'm not a child anymore. I can't let Break do everything for me, so if I'm to become stronger then I must start acting like it now. I am the heiress of the Dukedom of Rainsworth. Daughter of Shelly Rainsworth and granddaughter of Duchess Sheryl Rainsworth!" Sharon's little speech started off small before her voice gradually evolved from a nervous little girl into a capable young woman with every syllable. "Now more than ever, I should start becoming a proud lady of Rainsworth rather than just saying I am one! I won't allow any failures happening because of me so I won't cause any more disappoint in Pandora! And most of all, I won't let my family down! I won't let my friends down! And above all else, I won't let Xerxes down!"

It was at that moment Xerxes had saw something about Sharon that he never realized before. "Sharon-chan, you've gone and become such a wonderful lady." He heard Sheryl said as if voicing out his thoughts. "It seems like only yesterday when you and your mother would play in the gardens. She would've been so proud of you if she could see you now." He couldn't help but agree with that. Sharon was so young when they first met. When he came to after being thrown from the heart of the Abyss, the first things he saw were the faces of the two people who would eventually be his beloved companions. Sharon, at the time, was just a child. As their relationship grew, she began calling him her "Big Brother Xerxes." When had they reached the point in their bond where they eventually grew past their familial feelings and became something closer than they should be? Oddly enough, he found himself not caring in the slightest about the repercussions it might cause.

The elderly grandparent in the room smiled as she witnessed Xerxes' realization. She herself had seen the signs appear as Sharon grew older. From the looks of it, the pair had become aware of their newfound dynamic just recently. After everything, Xerxes went through, he deserves all the happiness that comes his way. Even Sharon deserves to have a deserving partner by her side, not as a protector but also as a lifelong partner. Speaking of the Rainsworth heiress. "By the way, Sharon dear, why were you eavesdropping? A lady shouldn't do something so improper. You are not a nosy maid." The Rainsworth matriarch gently scolded her granddaughter.

Said lady immediately jumped as if startled. Like a child caught with their hand in a cookie jar, embarrassment filled her as she mentally fretted over such a disgraceful act. "Oh! I'm so sorry, Grandmother! I wanted to talk to you about…um…about…well…uhh…" Sharon trailed off nervously as she stole glances at Xerxes. Her cheeks gradually turning redder with each passing second as she wordlessly tried to convey her unspoken message to her grandmother.

Realizing what her granddaughter wanted, the elderly woman turned towards the faithful servant beside her to address him. "Xer, why don't you go on and find Liem? I'm sure he wouldn't mind spending time with you."

"Alright then. I'll go see myself out. Do have fun with your little girl talk, Madame and Milady." Xerxes made his way from Sheryl's desk area and walked out Sheryl's office. As he closed the doors behind him, his mind was whirling. The man leaned back against the hard wood as he was consumed with his thoughts about Sharon. 'She's right. Milady Sharon's become a strong young woman now.' Xerxes thought. 'She was always there beside me, but it's hard to believe that it took me just now to realize that. I suppose I should tell her about my blindness soon. After all, I can't let myself stay stagnant and be satisfied with my current strength. Sharon isn't the only one that needs to get. What use is being a princess' knight if he's not able to be by her side? Now…time to troll the heck out of Liem~.' The contractor of Mad Hatter then removed himself from the door and skipped off to hunt for a certain March Hare.

III: Strings of Fate

It was after Oscar's tea party that Sharon took Oz, Gilbert, and Alice aside into an empty room at Pandora Headquarters and broke the news to her friends. It seemed almost cruel to Sharon. Not even an hour has passed since that happy picture was taken with the camera. Now she was about to ruin what happy memories the people in front of her had associated with today.

"Sir Oz, Sir Gilbert, Miss Alice. I need to tell all of you something important." Those innocent words had never seemed so ominous. "I'm afraid that… it might change things completely. It involves you, Sir Oz… I'm so sorry."

**U(•** **ㅅ** **•)U**

Oz was stunned by the news. No, stunned was too weak a word to describe the turmoil of feelings devouring every inch of his being. His entire perspective of the world was crumbling to pieces before his eyes. He was pretty sure there can't be anything more earth-shattering than this. The more he thought about it, the more everything made sense. Fath-no Xai Vessalius had always made it clear he never wanted Oz in the first place. That's why he never acknowledged Oz as his son. That's why whenever he looked at him it was always with a deep-seated loathing in his eyes. In the end, he was the walking proof of the child that was supposed to be was not there where he should be. A watered-down replacement. A mere placeholder for the true son of Xai Vessalius and Rachel Cecile. Oz recalled when the Baskervilles interrupted his Coming of Age Ceremony. _Your sin is…your very existence!_ Was this the "sin" they meant? That his whole life was a lie?

"…I don't care." Alice's words snapped Oz out of his shock. Everyone turned their attention to the girl in the room. "So what? Oz was switched at birth. Adoption doesn't change the fact that Oz is still Oz. Why should it even matter to us?" Honestly, Oz could be a rabbit doll in disguise for all she cared. What matters is that her manservant was still the same boy she met back in the depths of the Abyss and formed a contract with. This doesn't change her feelings for Oz in the slightest.

Apparently, Alice's confident conclusion was what Gilbert needed to make up his mind. Snapping out of his shock, the Raven immediately allowed himself to voice his feelings on the matter and replied, "The rabbit's right. No matter what, you're still my young master, Oz. If anything, it's Xai who has to explain everything, not you. You're not the one at fault here, Oz."

Oz wanted to run away at this point. He wanted hide away somewhere where no one could see and then collapse into himself in tears. However all he did was allow himself to bury his face into his hands and let loose the avalanche of emotions flow freely from him. Despite the emotional breakdown he was feeling on the inside, somehow he found the strength in himself to remain standing where he should, not caring in the slightest that there were people who can see him at his weakest. Never before had he felt so grateful of existing up until this point. He really did have the greatest friends he could ever ask for. However, that doesn't change the fact that he felt he had been taking their relationships for granted. After all, most people would have abandoned him the moment they knew he wasn't who they thought he was. But that didn't happen. Gilbert was still here beside him. Alice didn't give a damn on who he was. Sharon cared enough about to come clean on what she found. Xerxes and Uncle Oscar didn't treat him any differently if the way they acted around him during the tea party meant anything. You couldn't even tell that they had discovered a case of false identity involving someone they knew on their hands.

He felt a weight at his side. Taking his head from his hands, he turned towards the source with his blurry green eyes, he saw that Alice had leaned into him as a silent show of her support. She had a stubborn look on her face as if daring anyone to pull her away from her contractor when he needed her the most. Oz then felt a large hand on his head. He didn't need to look up to tell that it was Gilbert ruffling his already messy golden blonde hair. No doubt the contractor of Raven had that soft look in his golden eyes that he reserved only for Oz.

Meanwhile, Sharon Rainsworth was smiling fondly at the trio. Her pink eyes shone brightly with happiness as she took in the scene in front of her. The scene looked like something out of her many books she loved to read. While it wasn't romantic in nature, there was a show of solidarity and the firm establishment on where they stood on their relationship. As a veteran reader, this meant a closer bond and a potential to grow even closer by allowing the ties that connect them to change into something new and strong. She always loved happy endings, especially when the subjects she was rooting for head towards the direction she hoped for. She was looking forward to see how things play out between the three of them in the future. All in all, the heiress of Rainsworth prayed with all her heart that the three will reach the epilogue they worked and struggled for.

**U(•** **ㅅ** **•)U**

Although Xai's actions towards Oz explains everything, it also brought in more questions than answers. Why were Oz and Xai's son switched in the first place? What was there for Xai to gain from replacing his biological child with a different child? Was it because he was the so-called reincarnation of Jack Vessalius? Did he want to take advantage of Oz's connection with Jack to further some unknown goal? If so, why would he hate Oz so much? Wouldn't it be better for him to treat Oz differently rather than alienate the boy? Did Xai even want to replace his own flesh and blood with a stand-in the first place? Or is there another force that they didn't take into account that's the cause of all this? Or perhaps some elaborate, sinister plot that Xai got himself involved in? Was Oz even related to the Vessalius Family in the first place? Since he looks like a traditional member of the Vessalius Family anyways, was he some sort of illegitimate child from another obscure member or perhaps a result of an affair?

With these questions in mind, the most important question of all ran through the minds of practically everyone involved in this mystery, where did the child that was supposed to be the real "Oz Vessalius" go?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: On my fanfiction.net profile by the same name, the story goes further for a couple more chapters, but I want to post my revisions here. So far, Acts IV-XVIII are still unedited. So while my updates for this story will be even slower than before, I want the final drafts to be the best as it can be. Not only do I post the "chapters" as 3 Acts, but I also have to go over and fill in all the holes and If you compare the first chapter to the later ones the difference is clear. 
> 
> In regards the lack of honorifics used in this fic, I am taking some creative liberty so I can establish a difference between the Elemental Nations and the country Pandora Hearts is set in. If the Elemental Nations in Naruto is based off of Japanese culture, I will be doing the same for PH. Despite the country PH is set in isn't very clear in the PH canon, we do know it's clearly European and is based off of the Victorian Era time period. So I have some idea of how the world looks like in this story. Besides if you take a look at the world map of Naruto, doesn't it look like the Eastern half of our world? So where's the Western half? That's where PH comes in. Also please don't judge me too harshly if I'm missing anything. I really appreciate it if you just point things out for me to make this story better.
> 
> But anyways, thanks for reading this, and please leave behind constructive criticism. (●≧ω≦)9  
> Edited: 4/30/2017


End file.
